Smooth Criminal
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 1987 |difficulty = Wii/PS3 Easy (P1/P3) Medium (P2) Hard (Singing) Xbox 360 1/5 (Practice) 3/5 (Dance) 3/5 (Performance) 5/5 (Master Performance) |nogm = 2 (Wii/PS3) 2 (Xbox 360) |dg = / / (Wii/PS3) / (Xbox 360) (Handheld consoles) |mode = Crew (Wii/PS3) Solo (Other versions) |gc = White |pictos = 115 (P2) 89 (P1/P3) |dura = 4:19 |perf = Yoni Jayl (P2)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=7jeTf8Iv4c0 Daniel Delyon (P1/P3)https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Ac6ibqWWZMU (1:49) |from = album |nowc=Smooth }}"Smooth Criminal" by was planned to be on but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc It was later featured on . Appearance of the Dancers Wii/PS3 P1/P3 P1/P3 '''is performed by two men wearing a black smoking and a black hat with a brown band. Under their smoking, they are wearing a brown shirt with a black necktie. Their shoes are black. P2 '''P2 is a man wearing a white blazer and a white hat with a black band. Under the blazer, he is wearing a blue shirt with a white necktie. His shoes are black. He strongly resembles Michael Jackson in this song's music video. Smooth mj coach 1.png|P2 Smooth mj coach 2.png|P1/P3 Xbox 360 The dancers are two men wearing a black smoking and a black hat with a white band. Under their smoking, they are wearing a white shirt with a red necktie. Their shoes are white. They are holograms and disappear during some parts of the routine. PSP/DS Vita/3DS/iOS Background Wii/PS3 The routine takes place on a back alley with a jukebox in the back. During the choruses, the background changes to a place similar to a saloon. When "Smooth Criminal" is sung, bright letters saying "Smooth Criminal" are seen. After the first "Smooth Criminal", the background changes to a place which is like a saloon. Xbox 360 The routine starts in a back alley and after enter in a door to a place who is like a saloon. There is jukebox to the left of the saloon stage. PSP/DS Vita/3DS/iOS Gold Moves Wii/PS3 There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same. Both Gold Moves (P2): Raise your right hand. Both Gold Move (P1/P3): Hit above the ground with your right hand. Smoothcriminal gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) (Wii) Smoothcriminal_gm_1_ps3.png|Both Gold Moves (P2) (PS3) Smoothcriminal gm 1 p1 wii.png|Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) (Wii) Smoothcriminal gm 1 p1 ps3.png|Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) (PS3) Smoothcriminal_gm_1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Xbox 360 There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: The player steps on one foot and does the Anti-Gravity lean. Gold Move 2: The player stands and raises their two hands. Smoothcriminal_gm_1_xbox360.png|Gold Move 1 Smoothcriminal_gm_2_xbox360.png|Gold Move 2 Smoothcriminal_gm_1_xbox360.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Smoothcriminal_gm_2_xbox360.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia * Right at the start, P2 throws a coin in the direction of the player. This is inspired by a scene in the Smooth Criminal section of Michael Jackson s film , in which he enters a club full of gangsters and throws a coin all the way through the room into the jukebox machine, which starts playing the song. **For a brief moment, it is possible to see the words "Michael Jackson King Of Pop" inscribed on the coin, along with a silhouette of him doing the Toe Stand. * The ending was originally going to have P1/P3 seen getting shot, but in the final game, they fade before they get seen getting shot. In the game files, it still shows them getting shot. * This routine has placeholder files in the files of Just Dance 2. Gallery In-Game Screenshots Smooth mj menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Smooth mj coachmenu wii.png|Coach selection screen (Wii) Smoothcriminal mj score wii.png|Scoring screen (Wii) Smoothcriminal_mj_menu_ps3.png|'' '' on the menu (PS3) Smoothcriminal_mj_coachmenu_ps3.png|Coach selection screen (PS3) Smoothcriminal mj menu ds.png|''Smooth Criminal'' on the menu (DS) Smoothcriminal mj difficulty ds.png|Difficulty selection screen (DS) Promotional Images Michael-jackson-the-experience-smooth-criminal-lean-screenshot.jpg|Promotional gameplay (Wii) Smooth promo gameplay ps3.jpg|Promotional gameplay (PS3) Beta Elements Smoothcriminal_beta ending.gif|Beta ending smoothcriminal beta coachmenu.png|Beta half coaches Videos Official Music Video File:Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal (Official Video) Gameplays Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson The Experience (Wii) Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson The Experience (PS3) (Dancing) Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson The Experience (Xbox 360) (Master Performance) Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson The Experience (PSP) (Hard) Smooth Criminal - Michael Jackson The Experience (PS Vita) Beta Elements MICHAEL JACKSON THE EXPERIENCE (SMOOTH CRIMINAL) GAMEFEST -PSICOCINE-|Beta ending References Site Navigation es:Smooth Criminal Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Songs in Michael Jackson: The Experience Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Daniel Delyon Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs by Michael Jackson Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:1/5 Songs Category:3/5 Songs Category:5/5 Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Left Out Songs